Kyle Lenard
Kail (カイル, Kyle) is the main protagonist of the story. He is a magical swordsman who led the Suicidal Assault Team on a mission to the Demon King's castle to defeat the Demon King and was the sole survivor that dealt the killing blow to the Demon King. He is sent back into the past after grabbing the Divine Dragon's Heart and decides to change the future where humanity is nearly destroyed by the Demon King. Personality Appearance Background In his original timeline, Kail was the last surviving member of the assault team that attempted and succeeded in a suicidal attack to kill the Demon King. After touching a mysterious artifact, he was sent back in time into his younger body. Story Dungeon Arc Princess Arc Dragon Arc Powers and Abilities Kail Lenard is a Magic Swordsman that utilizes magic to compliment his sword. * Master Swordsmanship - He was described to be a talent seen only once every hundred years by his master even before his experiences in the future timeline. Kail is host to many sword techniques. One of the techniques that was taught to him allow him to envision and make a copy of an opponent to train against in his mind, this technique is a product of the present as the Magic King noted that it did not exist in the past. * Enhanced Magical Power - As a result of his travel back in time and merging his soul with his past self, his magical power which would have normally have been unchangeable had been increased. The Magic King noted that using powerful spells in combat may now be possibly for him. * Magic - As a Magic Swordsman, he naturally makes use of magic spells to aid him in battle. One of such spells is Haste which increases his speed. He has recently learned how to use a destruction spell that seems to be what demons normally use during his fight with Seran. * Immense Stamina - After restarting his newly reinvigorated training regiment, Urza has noted that Kail is wearing several Gravity Rings that would increase the burden on his body. These Rings are a form of training to increase his strength and stamina. Such Gravity equipment is generally placed on criminals to weaken them, but Kail is wearing multiple small rings on his hands and still able to move normally. * High Intelligence - Kail has stated that he is quite proud of his memory and was able to recount many of the numerous events that occurred in the future he had experienced previously. He was also able to deduce that the King was the true mastermind behind the Princess's assassination attempt and figure out that the Blacksmith was still alive based on details from his previous experiences. As a holder of future knowledge that no one else should have, he is able to plan and take actions that could benefit himself or others. Equipment * Dragon Leather Armor * Divine Dragon Heart Relationships * Zentos Ordy Previous Timeline: He was a friend and a mentor to Kail in the previous timeline and was the one that taught him the ways of a magic swordsman. Current Timeline: Due to his sworn loyalty to the King, he was forced carry out orders to kill the princess. Kail was forced to become his enemy and slay him in combat. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Kail's Party